Desks in school environments often include a table top and attached legs. Children and adults using the desks often use boxes, containers, and other storage options on top of the desk to store items, such as school supplies. However, table top storage can be bulky, decrease the availability of table top space and decrease collaborative learning and projects (e.g., since children may not be able to see over table top storage). Furthermore, desktop storage has a tendency to be knocked over, spill, and/or have its contents otherwise fall out creating a messy and/or unusable desktop. Some desks have a slot or cabinet that extends the length and/or depth of the table top (e.g., that is disposed under the table top to store books and other items). However, small items are quickly lost in the deep storage (e.g., due to depth of the slot, darkness in the slot, and lack of organization in the slot). Thus, there is a need for better desks and better storage.